big time dates
by next ms.bieber
Summary: suck @ at summary. read & review
1. Justin Bieber

in One day at the Palmwoods a girl named Jackie checked in at the Palmwoods. She saw Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and James coming from the pool heading to the gym. She walk toward them and said "Hi." Then she walked away. Kendall grabbed her arm and said "Are you shy about meeting us?" "Yeah a little." "Don't be. We are just regular people but we just have a talent and people like our singing. We almost did not get this job." "Oh. Thanks for telling me that." She said while smiling.

"Can you help me find mine and my friends rooms?" "Yeah we all will." "How many friends?" "Well there's me and three others." "What rooms?" "4j and 3j." "Cool my room is 2j. Just follow me to my room and you will be in front of us." "Ok thanks you guys." Jackie went to her friends and showed them their rooms. She told her friends she met Big Time Rush. They are just the room in front of ours.

Their names are Jackie, Adrianna, Cynthia and Paula. Paula and Jackie are cousins. Adrianna and Cynthia are real good friends.

Later that day the BTR boys them out. Carlos asked Cynthia out. Logan asked Adrianna. Kendall asked Jackie. James asked Paula. They all said yes. That day the girls had the best day of their lifes. They had dinner and Mrs. Knight cooked steak and potatoes. After they ate they went to the movies and then the movies. They all had fun.

A month later the girls had to leave. The boy offered to pay the rent so they can stay. They were looking for a job and the room needs money so they can stay. Adrianna said, "Do you have a job we can have, like be back up singers and dancers." "Yeah Gustavo said we needed back up singers and dancers so yeah you guys have the job. You guys can also pay rent for your room" "Yeah I will ask our parents." She called their moms and they all said yes. Later the boys and girls went down and told Mr. Bitters that the girls are going to pay more money to pay the rent so they can stay. He said yeah and they were all so happy. The boys and girls were still going out with each other

A month later Adrianna broke her leg while skate boarding. Now she can't dance but she can still sing. Logan took care of her every day. They have to switch rooms. Adrianna, Logan, Cynthia, and Carlos were in the boy's room and the others in the other room. They were all happy with the new room switch.

The boys were working on a new song with Justin Bieber. The girls at the Palmwoods were all over him. The girls weren't all over him because they had boyfriend. The girls were all happy but not all over him. They yelled when he entered the room. He left that weekend when the were finished with the song. The girls were very sad. The boys took them to a movie and to dinner. That made them a little happier.

They all had a huge party because Mr. Bitters was at a funeral. James and Carlos think they are party kings of Hollywood. Kendall saw a new girl named Jo that likes hokey and loves music. She asked him if he would like to go to the movies. He said he had a girlfriend here at the party but he will like to go and be friends. She said she would like to be friends. They hugged and when Jackie came she got all made and said "We are though." She cried all the way to the room. Kendall went up with Jo and told her that they were friends and he had to leave because he wanted to get the job. She said "Oh thanks for telling me that." They were all friends again.


	2. Selena Gomez

CHAPTER TWO

The girls stayed and got the job for back up dancing and singing. Adrianna's leg got better. The boys made a new music video with Selena Gomez. The boys were so happy. The girls were too but they thought the boys wanted to be her boyfriend. If one will who will be her. One of the girl's heart will be broken. The boys and Selena were real good friends. The music video was finished three weeks later. The boys were sad like when Justin Bieber left and the girls were sad. The girls mad the boys happy by getting Selena Gomez concert tickets. They all got back stage passes. After the concert Selena asked "What are you guys doing here?" "The girls got us the concert tickets because we missed you. You were awesome out there. You are way better than us Selena." Carlos said. They all agreed with him. Selena said "Thanks you guys. You guys are awesome to. I have pictures of you guys in my room." "No kidding. We have pictures of you in our room right guys." "Yeah we love your music." The boys and girls got autographs and pictures with her. It was so cool. The girls felt so left out they started crying. The boys said "What's wrong you guys?" Carlos asked. "You guys were all over Selena Gomez. We felt so left out." Jackie said. "We are so sorry aren't we guys?" "Yeah,

so sorry." " Yeah right." "Can you forgive us?" "Yeah, ok." They all said together. They all went to there rooms and went to sleep. The next day they woke up and went to the gym. They had fun working out with each. The girls needed the guys help lifting the weights. The boys lifted their girlfriends while they were on a chair. They laughed so much they almost cried. It was so funny.


	3. Black Eyed Peas

CHAPTER THREE

After they went to the gym they went to the pool to cool off. They were really happy. They saw another band. They saw The Black Eyed Peas. All the people jumped up and tried to take pictures of them. Mr. Bitters got really mad. He said, "All you guys get away from The Black Eyed Peas. They are here for vacation." "Nay, it's ok. Don't be messed up Mr. Bitters." Fergie said. The Big Time Rush boys and their girlfriends went toward The Black Eyed Peas. All the girls said "Hey you guys are awesome when you guys sing. We have posters of you guys up in our rooms." "Aw, that's awesome. We love Big Time Rush fans too." "Thanks." the boys said. "Should we go to dinner with each other?" Logan asked while hoping they all said yeah. His hoping worked. They all said yeah. They went to the best restaurant in LA. After they went to dinner they all went to the pool. After that they went to their rooms and went to bed. The next morning they all went to breakfast. After, they went to the gym. They had fun. They decided to go to the pool to cool off. The Black Eyed Peas told them they had to leave. They were sad but they were not that much sad. They were up set but they got over it.


	4. ICECREAM FIGHT

CHAPTER FOUR

The guys and girls had an argument over who gets the last ice-cream cone. It was a dumb argument. Mrs. Knight and Katie thought so too. Mrs. Knight told them "I will go to the store and bye more. Ok." "Thank you Mrs. Knight. But I will get the last one of these ice-creams." Jackie said. "No you don't." They all said. "No one gets the last one. Katie gets it ok." "Ok" They all said. Mrs. Knight made a list for the store. It said: 6 boxes of ice-cream, Bread, Hot dogs, hot dog buns, and plastic cups. When she left, Katie ate the ice-cream very slowly to make them upset. It worked. They got so made the girl attacked her. It was so funny. Katie said "I broke a nail, now its personal!" When Mrs. Knight yelled "What happened!" "Nothing." They all said guilty. "Are you ok Katie?" "No. They broke my nail." "That's it. I got all the ice-cream we need for a week" "Thanks Mrs. Knight!" They all yelled.


End file.
